amor prohibido naruxnaru (narutoxnaruko)
by jmsl98
Summary: minato y kushina tiene una hija en la que sellaron la parte más mala del kyubi y tienen un hijo en el que sellaron la parte menos maligna del kuybi, el niño o naruto trata de demostrarle a su hermana que puede lograr lo que sea y superarla y así se va formando una relación que es algo incestuosa.
1. prologo

bueno disfruten de este mi primer fanfic en esta pagina espero les guste y solo les digo que no sera solo lemmon pervertidos

PROLOGO:

Caos era lo que se veía en la gran aldea de konoha, el kyubi se encontraba atacando y destruyendo todo a su paso y porque el kyubi atacaba la aldea, simple había salido de su contenedora que era uzumaki kushina, aunque lograron evitar que saliera gran parte del zorro, ella y su marido el 4to hokage minato namikaze sabían que solo la parte con la pura maldad y sed de sangre había salido necesitaban un nuevo contenedor y sin tener mucho tiempo deciden sellar al kyubi maligno dentro de su pequeña hija recién nacida y la otra parte seguiría en kushina.

Después de varios años el ataque al kyubi había sido casi olvidado era vago el recuerdo que guardaban las personas pues sabían que el kyubi había sido encerrado en la hija del hokage, gracias al tercer hokage ya que el dio su vida al shinigami a cambio del sellado, ahora la hija del cuarto hokage mejor conocida como naruko uzumaki namikaze, era la adoración y heroína del pueblo una niña prodigio en la academia, inteligente, astuta casi tanto como shikaku nara, pero era algo fría tal vez se debía a que la parte maligna del kyubi había sido encerrada en ella pero eso no era pretexto para no tener amigas, ahora ella tiene 6 años y es la primera mujer en graduarse de la academia niña como una genin.

Pero algo más venia pues kushina volvía a estar embarazada y para evitar que el kyubi volviera a salir salieron de konoha a un lugar secreto que estaba custodiado por anbus de elite y donde tsunade se encontraba lista para atender el parto, la cueva no era muy cómoda pero tenía un pequeño quirófano y una incubadora. Minato llega con kushina quien era cargada por el rubio y la acuesta en la cama del quirófano y kushina empieza a tener las contracciones, rápidamente minato empezó a controlar el sello de kushina mientras que tsunade asistía en el parto y se preguntaran donde esta naruko, ella se encuentra en una misión de reconocimiento a los alrededores de konoha, mientras que volviendo con el parto, kushina no aguantaba mucho, un niño rubio había nacido al que llamaron naruto, era un buen nombre decía kushina mientras sonreía en sus últimos momentos, se había desangrado en el parto y ahora solo abrazaba a su querido hijo mientras que minato la abrazaba a ella.

-todo va a salir bien-hablaba entre cortado el rubio hokage-

-sabes que no me…cof…cof…me queda mucho tiempo-decía mientras una lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su cara-

-no digas eso te pondrás bien-lloraba el rubio mientras abrazaba a una kushina que ahora empezaba a perder la vista y por ultimo cerro los ojos mientras una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en su cara, minato quedo destrozado pero se recompuso un poco al escuchar el llanto del bebe, recordó que naruto estaba en los brazos de su difunta esposa, lo tomo y lo llevo a la incubadora donde tsunade lo examinaba pero de repente un estallido se escuchó y de una nube de humo el kyubi salió y como era de esperarse minato tenía que sacrificarse para poder sellarlo y proteger a la aldea pero ahora que había muerto kushina quien cuidaría de naruto, su hija y hermana del rubio aunque fuera una shinobi no podría cuidarlo así que antes de sellar al kyubi mira a tsunade y empieza a hablar.

-tsunade, tengo que sellar al zorro y sabes que no me salvare así que desde ahora te nombro quinta hokage de konoha-decía serio el rubio mientras veía como tsunade se quedaba algo pálida, el solo hecho de permanecer en esa aldea le revolvía el estómago pero al ver que nadie cuidaría del rubio acepta inmediatamente solo para cuidar de los hijos de minato.

-lo entiendo minato- fueron las palabras de la sannin quien le deseaba la mejor de las suertes a minato-

(Esta parte me la paso ya todos sabemos lo que pasa, el zorro llega a la aldea minato se sacrifica etc...)  
Tsunade y algunos shinobis como kurenai, shikaku, asuma, kakashi, maito gai, jiraiya, anko y la pequeña naruko quien venía con sus compañeros de equipo, sai e itachi (aquí itachi es genin y sai no estuvo con danzo)  
Todos veían la escena algunos serios otros tristes y una pequeña rubia llorando siendo consolada por jiraiya quien veía la horrible escena, fueron sacados del momento por el llanto de un pequeño rubio, todo fijaron su atención al bebe quien lloraba en el cuerpo del fallecido cuarto hokage, tsunade toma al niño en sus brazos y lo arrulla mientras todos se acercan a verlo muchos notan que se parece a minato, naruko lo toma en sus brazos y unas pequeñas lagrimas salen de sus ojos para después romper en llanto cayendo de rodillas mientras se desahogaba, todos miraban como naruko lloraba, no sabían cuánto estaba sufriendo esa niña hasta que simplemente dejo de llorar, pero aún tenía los ojos rojos pero solamente devolvió a su hermano con tsunade y se fue, nadie podía comprendían por lo que ella podría estar pasando, tsunade se llevó al niño para revisarlo mientras que los demás ayudaban a los heridos que había dejado el segundo ataque del kyubi, después de varios días y varios debates o más bien peleas con el consejo se proclamó como 5ta hokage a tsunade, también se habló sobre la herencia de los hermanos y se declaró que el dinero de sus padres se le dará a la hokage para distribuirlo entre los hermanos, la mansión y los pergaminos serán de naruko cuando ella cumpla los 18 años.


	2. nuevo dia nuevo genin

Capítulo 1: nuevo día nuevo genin

Era un nuevo día en la aldea de konoha, los negocios abrían, los adultos salían a caminar y a hacer las tareas diarias, los shinobis iban y venían pero había un chico en especial que se encontraba feliz su nombre era namikaze uzumaki naruto, vestía un conjunto de una chamarra negra abierta, con una camisa negra, un pantalón ninja negro, sus sandalias ninjas y su cabello rubio como el sol y unos ojos color zafiro y 3 marcas de bigotes tipo gato en cada mejilla, de unos 13 años de edad, un buen físico bien trabajado pero aun necesitaba entrenar más, era tranquilo amistoso y juguetón, pero también era serio y pensativo. Se dirigía hacia la academia ninja de konoha donde haría el examen para graduarse como ninja de rango genin.

Al llegar al salón de clases saludo a sus amigos, shikamaru, ino, chouji, kiba, hinata etc… los saludo y espero a que llegara el profesor iruka, mientras se puso a mirar las nubes por su ventana pensando en cómo sería el examen

En la torre de la hokage 3 anbus daban su informe sobre la misión clase A, eran: sai (tiene el mismo traje de shippuden) un chico muy serio y tranquilo al que se le consideraba como un buen artista y anbu, itachi uchiha el genio del chan uchiha quien vestía el tradicional traje anbu solo que sin la máscara, y la líder del escuadrón naruko uzumaki la shinobi número 1 de la aldea, vestía un atuendo muy atrevido (dejare un enlace en mi perfil sobre como se ve la hermana de naruto)] esta estaba dando el informe a la hokage mientras que sus compañeros acertaban a lo que ella decía.

-bien si eso es todo pueden retirarse-el equipo asintió- excepto tu naruko, por favor espera-

-hai, hokage-sama-dijo la pelirrubia mientras su equipo se iba- de que quería hablarme tsunade-sama-

-es sobre naruto –la anbu no se inmuto a reaccionar pero estaba interesada en lo que diría su líder-

-¿qué pasa con él?-

-creo que deberías de pasar más tiempo con él, el necesita de alguien para poder hablar sobre sus problemas ni te imaginas las cosas por las que ha pasado y tú no estás a su lado-

-….-sin decir nada la uzumaki baja la mirada, ella nunca le tomo importancia a su hermano, lo vio como un simple estorbo, claro que cuidaba de él, le enseño algunas cosas y le había dicho cómo comportarse pero a decir verdad siempre lo distanciaba-

-y además no te imaginas todas las veces que él se ha quedado despierto esperando tu regreso de misiones peligrosas, siempre me dice que no te mande a misiones tan peligrosas, él se preocupa por ti y tu no lo notas-habla con algo de enojo la hokage-

-l….lo entiendo….hokage-sama-la voz de la chica se oía un poco gastada y nerviosa-

-sabes él ahora está presentando el examen para ascenso a genin, creo que deberías estar ahí para apoyarlo-

-hai…..tsunade-sama- sin más la anbu salió de la oficina rumbo a la academia ninja a ver a su hermano-

-Academia Ninja De Konoha-

Naruto se encontraba en un salón donde iruka lo veía, aunque él sabía que el examen sería fácil estaba algo nervioso nunca se sabe quizá el examen consistía en responder preguntas y eso a el no se le daba.

-bien naruto, tranquilo el examen es fácil lo único que tienes que hacer es un clon de sombra-

-¿de verdad?¡, eso es muy fácil iruka-sensei -juntando sus dedos en forma de cruz creo un clon idéntico-

-bien hecho naruto-y con esto el clon desaparece- parece que tienes un gran futuro quizá llegues a ser como tu hermana-

Iruka se arrepintió al momento de hablar pues noto como el rubio bajaba la mirada con un deje de tristeza.

-vamos naruto no te pongas así-tratando de consolar al rubio- se que tu hermana puede ser un poco distante pero eso no quiere decir que ella no te quiera, vamos sé que cuando te vea con esta bandana se alegrara.

-arigato iruka-sensei, espero y mi oni-chan se ponga feliz al saber que ahora soy un ninja como ella-hablaba alegre el rubio mientras salía de la habitación donde iruka sonreía y volvía a hacer su trabajo.

Naruto iba feliz aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hermana tal vez reaccionaria con esa cara fría y desinteresada que siempre pone, pero no quería pensar en eso, al bajar las escaleras del edificio y cuando iba a cruzar la puerta esta se abre y deja ver una silueta de una mujer de pelo amarillo y de un muy buen cuerpo, naruto se queda desconcertado no esperaba ver a su hermana en la academia.

-¿naruko-onechan que haces aquí?- preguntaba con algo de desconcierto-

-bueno….yo….vine a ver cómo te fue en la prueba de ascenso a genin- lo decía tan tranquilamente y seria pero en el fondo ella se sentía feliz no sabía por qué, pero no le tomo importancia- veo que te fue muy bien pues tienes tu bandana- señalando la bandana en la mano del rubio-

-gracias one-chan…te prometo que seré tan fuerte como tú y como nuestro padre-

Las palabras del rubio impresionaron a su hermana quien se quedaba sin palabras, ver tanto entusiasmo en naruto le hacía recordar a su padre, no lo sabía pero empezaba a tomar cariño con su pequeño hermanito.

-tal vez algún dia….llegues a ser un buen shinobi…pero tendrás que entrenar muy duro- sin querer naruko empezaba a decir cosas que ella jamás diría, así que mejor decidió irse rápido- bueno me tengo que ir naruto-

-a dónde vas?-

-e..es algo muy importante adiós¡- desapareciendo en una estela amarilla-

-me hubiera gustado hablar más con ella-

-HEY NARUTO¡- en el pasillo se escuchaba a kiba, chouji y shikamaru-

-oh¡, ¿chicos que hacen aquí?-

-es una broma?, acabamos de pasar el examen ahora somos genins y tenemos que celebrarlo- hablaba kiba con su típica sonrisa- quieres venir con nosotros a comer barbacoa-

-claro por qué no- salieron de la academia donde vieron a un grupo de chicas que rodeaban al chico uchiha que solo las apartaba- valla esas chicas no lo dejan solo ni un segundo que le verán a ese emo-

-no lo sé, es muy problemático- hablo el prodigio del clan nara- bueno iremos o que tengo hambre y chouji se ha comido mi almuerzo-

-gomen shikamaru pero es que tengo mucha hambre- hablo chouji del clan akimichi-

- chouji no hace ni media hora que comiste mi almuerzo no puedo creer que sigas con hambre-

-jajajaja gomen gomen pero es que mi estómago me ruje mucho-

Y así los chicos fueron al restaurante de barbacoa, en el camino hablaban sobre diferentes cosas a las que siempre shikamaru respondía con su típico "que problemático" y sacaba más de una gota de sudor estilo anime, también hablaban sobre quienes serían sus posibles compañeros de equipo y sus senseis.

Después de una gran cena en la que chouji acaba con las reservas del restaurante, cada genin decide irse a casa para ver a sus padres todos excepto naruto que se quedaba solo en la plaza de la aldea, aún seguía pensando en la visita de su hermana y del por qué lo hizo, decidió caminar por las calles de la aldea hasta llegar a su apartamento y al abrirlo no hubo gran sorpresa no había nadie él ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hermana no estuviera porque siempre salía de noche con sus compañeros y volvía tarde y a veces llegaba ebria y solo quería dormir sin que nadie la molestara. Pero hubo algo que el rubio noto en la mesa de estar eran un par de nudilleras de metal y un kunai de metal con tres puntas y el símbolo uzumaki en el centro junto con una carta.

"_felicidades por tu ascenso naruto espero y llegues a ser un buen shinobi, el kunai úsalo si alguna vez necesitas ayuda créeme te servirá mucho_

_De tu hermana Naruko."_

A naruto se le escapo una pequeña lágrima de felicidad y sin más se durmió en su cama con una gran sonrisa.

Espero les haya gustado el cap sé que tarde en actualizar pero ya no tardare tanto y este cap es para como un relleno para que empiece la verdadera historia espero y les guste…. Son libres de dejar criticas.


	3. problemas en la nube

Capítulo 2: Problemas con la nube

Era un día nuevo en la aldea de konoha, sus habitantes volvían a sus rutinas diarias, mientas que nuestro rubio protagonista se dirigía hacia la academia ninja donde se le asignaría a su nuevo equipo, al entrar noto como todos sus compañeros se encontraban sentados platicando entre sí, algunos se veían nerviosos, lo entendía muy bien pues les darían un nuevo sensei y un equipo con el que aprenderían a convivir. Se escucha que la puerta se abre y entra el profesor iruka con una carpeta que tenía el nombre de los equipos de genins, los empezó a dictar (y aquí todo pasa como en el anime, naruto va con el equipo 7, "sakura, sasuke, naruto y kakashi como sensei", asi que adelantaremos la presentación)

-2 SEMANAS DESPUES-

El equipo 7 era uno de los más reconocidos por sus grandes trabajos en misiones de rango C y D, además de haber asesinado al demonio de la niebla en el país de las olas. Ahora este equipo se hallaba revisando la ruta comercial de konoha en busca de bandidos, al cabo de unas horas encontraron lo que parecía ser una guarida de saqueadores pues había muchas cosas robadas como pergaminos secretos, dinero y algunas armas.

-parece que dimos en el blanco- hablo en ninja copia al ver gran tesoro- rápido debemos confiscar esto antes de que…-

Kakashi no pudo hablar más pues tubo que evitar una serie de 5 kunais que se dirigían a él y evadió fácilmente, naruto y los demás se pusieron en guardia para enfrentar a quien hubiera lanzado esos kunais pero en vez de eso dos sombras se acercaban por la oscuridad hasta llegar a un punto en el que eran visibles y lo primero que se vio fueron sus protectores frontales que los delataban con ninjas de otra aldea más específicamente de la aldea de la nube, que hacían ahí era lo tenían en mente los genins y el ninja copia.

-Ninjas de la nube en konoha, ¿qué significa esto?!¡- Hablo kakashi mientras los dos ninjas invasores bajaban sus armas-

-no tenemos por qué dar explicaciones- hablo el que parecía de alto rango, tal vez era un jounnin de elite por sus vestimentas y además de ser un hombre de edad avanzada como 43 años de edad, cicatrices en la cara y una musculatura increíblemente grande, su compañero era lo que parecía un anbu pues su traje era el tradicional que usa la nube además de la máscara y una pequeña katana en la espalda-

-"_esto será un problema_"-pensaba kakashi, se veían fuertes para ellos pero era seguro que les podría ganar, el problema eran naruto, sakura y sasuke, podrían salir heridos, necesitaba pensar en un plan rápido pero…en un momento de distracción el anbu estaba ahora atacando a los genins captando la atención de kakashi quien iba a intentar detenerlo pero un fuerte golpe lo detiene-

-a donde crees que vas, tu eres mi contrincante- volviendo a golpear a kakashi quien recibió el golpe de lleno y desapareció en un puf- que?¡ un clon-

-RAIKIRI¡- fue lo que se escuchó en la cueva y después el sonido desgarrador de mil aves destrozando algo-

Al parecer el ataque no resulto efectivo pues había sido esquivado y vuelto a empezar una pelea de taijutsu entre los jounins que ahora salían de la cueva mientras que con naruto la pelea estaba siendo difícil sasuke apenas le seguía el paso al anbu mientras que naruto trataba de penetrarlo con su kunai, pero era en vano, que haría un genin contra un anbu, claro había derrotado a haku pero fue por el poder del zorro "_ESO ES¡" _pensó naruto el poder del zorro lo podría ayudar pero, su hermana le había dicho que no lo usara pues podría traer consecuencias muy malas, pero eso no importaba ahora su equipo iba a perecer a menos que hiciera algo rápido, entonces recordó el kunai de 3 puntas que le regalo su hermana, rápidamente lo saco y lo lanzo en contra del anbu quien lo esquivo sin más.

-jajaja eso es todo lo que tienes mocoso, ahora te enseñare lo que yo puedo…-

No pudo hablar más pues sintió como una gran espada le atravesaba el pecho y su sangre brotaba de la gran herida y de un movimiento brusco lo cortan a la mitad esparciendo sus viseras por todos lados dando una escena desagradable.

La dueña de ese ataque fue naruko quien ahora se encontraba enfundando su katana para escuchar lo sucedido.

-díganme que ha pasado- hablo seria la uzumaki mientras veía como naruto se acercaba a ella-

-estábamos investigando robos de saqueadores en la ruta comercial y dimos con esta cueva llena de objetos valiosos de la aldea-tomo una pausa agarro aire y volvió a hablar- pero nos atacaron 2 shinobis de la nube, ahora mismo kakashi-sensei esta peleando con el jounnin de elite, eso es todo-

Naruko se quedó callada e impresionada por la seriedad de su hermano, jamás lo había visto así o tal vez no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero no era momento de quedarse a pensar, tenía que ayudar a kakashi, salió de la cueva y lo primero que vio fue un escenario devastado, los arboles destrozados y algunos tumbados, el suelo tenia kunais y algunas manchas de sangre sin mencionar los huecos de jutsus aplicados por ambos shinobis, kakashi se encontraba cansado y débil pues su sharingan consumía mucho poder, sin duda su oponente era difícil, pero este simplemente desapareció de ahí al ver que su compañero había sido derrotado y estaba en diferencia numérica.

-kakashi-san te encuentras bien-hablo naruko mientras el peli plateado asentía y colocaba su bandana para tapar su sharingan-

-parece que escapo…cof….cof- se había debilitado bastante pero unos días en cama y la ayuda de tsunade bastarían, pero seguía preocupado pues podría haber una nueva guerra ninja- debemos de avisar de esto a tsunade-sama-trato de levantarse pero apenas se mantuvo de pie-

-yo le avisare no te preocupes, naruto, sasuke y sakura lleven a su maestro con un médico rápido-

-HAI¡-respondieron los genins-

Y entonces se llevaron a kakashi mientras que naruko tomaba los tesoros de la cueva y los guardaba en pergaminos, al hacer esto sin querer desvela un rollo en el que se muestran técnicas de los hokages y técnicas prohibidas que eran muy tentadoras, la rubia hizo cara de malicia y tomo ese pergamino y lo envió a su casa con el Jikūkan Kekkai (justu de espacio-tiempo) que le permitió mandar este pergamino a un punto determinado de su habitación.

Mientras que en algún lugar sobre los bosques del país del fuego, el anterior ninja estaba mal herido pero seguía caminando hasta que se detuvo y de entre los arboles salió una sombra que parecía arrastrarse sobre el suelo como una serpiente, esta sombra se pone de pie dejando ver a un sujeto de tez blanca y una bata blanca con unos tipos de moños lilas en su espalda.

-orochimaru-sama, todo ha salido de acuerdo al plan- el jounnin de la nube explota en humo dejando ver a un chico con cabello gris y lentes portando casi el mismo atuendo que orochimaru-

-ku ku ku, excelente kabuto, pronto la hoja y la nube empezaran un conflicto en el que la aldea de konoha se verá afectada y nosotros aprovecharemos y atacaremos de una vez por todas destruiremos a konoha-reía internamente el sabio de las serpientes

-TORRE DEL(A) HOKAGE-

-COMO DEMONIOS¡ PASO ESO –PLASSSSSSSSSS, la hokage destroza su escritorio al escuchar la noticia de la uzumaki que ahora se moría del miedo al ver a una tsunade tan enojada y peligrosa- Anbu¡-en un instante aparece un anbu que responde con un "si señora?"- lleva este mensaje a la aldea de la nube explicando que entramos en guerra y además lleva el cuerpo de este anbu de la nube como prueba a partir de ahora estamos en guerra.

-hai tsunade-sama¡- y el anbu desaparece-

-naruko retírate tomate el día libre que las cosas a partir de ahora se pondrán feas-

-hai¡- naruko sale de la torre y camina sin rumbo por las calles de konoha, el atardecer era hermoso, el viento corría y movía sus largas coletas que hacían brillar su figura y derretir a varios hombres por su hermosura.

Al pasar por el parque ve a su hermano recostado en un árbol mirando hacia el cielo, se veía tan tranquilo, su ropa hacia remarcar su buena figura y su cabello hacia brillar esos ojos color zafiro….EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO¡, acaso se había vuelto loca estaba delirando con su pequeño hermano, aunque su comunicación hacia él había mejorado ahora eran más comunicativos pero ella no sabía por qué se sentía así al estar cerca de el, dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y se acercó a él.

-hola naruto-saludo amablemente la rubia mientras que naruto la mira-

-naruko-nechan que haces aquí?-

-que una hermana no puede ver a su pequeño hermano, bueno y cómo te sientes después de la misión-

-me siento bien solo que…-

-que pasa dímelo-

-bueno me siento mal pues no pude proteger a mi equipo solo puede protegerme a mí-hablaba con tristeza el rubio mientras que su hermana solo se le queda mirando-

-no te preocupes naruto tu sigue entrenando duro y lo lograras- acariciando el cabello de su hermano, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero le gustaba y veía como su hermano se tranquilizaba aun mas-

-¿ne-chan porque, me tratas como un estorbo?-

Naruko no supo que contestar, estaba en shock, en serio su hermano creía que ella lo odiaba.

-naruto yo jamás en la vida te trataría como un estorbo solo que, desde que nuestros padre murieron yo quise hacerme más fuerte para poder…protegerte, no podía dejar que murieras por eso entreno duro cada día, por el mismo motivo que entrenas tú, lo hago para protegerte si algo te llegara a pasar yo no me lo perdonaría-

-gracias one-chan-levantándose- creo que es hora de irnos a casa-

-eso creo- haciendo lo mismo que su hermano, empezaron a caminar hacia su casa, parecía que por fin eran hermanos pero no sabían que pronto empezarían una relación aún más fuerte-


	4. secuestro parte 1

Hola, se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero no se preocupen, ahora si subire mas pronto el cap (me parezco a german, diciendo esto xD) bueno ya termine los examenes de enlace, solo me queda esta semana y la otra y podre salir de vacaciones wiiiiiii, y actualizare mas pronto de momento. perdon

disclairmer: naruto no es mio, solo hago esta historia para entretener

Capítulo 3: secuestro parte 1

8:30 PM Aldea de konoha-

La gran aldea se iluminaba con el furor de sus edificios y jardines, los adolescentes salían a disfrutar de la juventud de la noche, los bares se llenaban de vida, los restaurantes empezaban su jornada más buena, pero no todo era diversión, en los barrios más ocultos de la aldea, donde la luz de la luna apenas entraba y sus calles y callejones daban un aspecto tenebroso y oscuro, se encontraba un puñado de ninjas pero no ninjas de konoha sino de la aldea del sonido, parecían ser un grupo de 3, se encontraban hablando sobre planes tan secretos que cualquiera que escuchara seria asesinado.

-parece que todo está listo-

Hablo el shinobi de la aldea del sonido que era un hombre de unos 23 años, pelo negro largo, ojos color café, usaba el uniforme reglamentario de los ninja del sonido.

El segundo hombre que lo acompañaba tenía la edad de 29 años estaba rapado, con ojos negros, su miraba detonaba serenidad, al igual que su compañero vestía el uniforme reglamentario. Parecían ser los típicos jounins.

Por ultimo una chica de no más 18 años de ojos negros, su cabello negro le daba grandes toques de belleza a su cara, tenía una mirada seria, su silueta detonaba su hermoso cuerpo, sus pechos copa C eran hermosos, su traje era diferente; usaba un mini short que dejaba al descubierto parte de su ropa interior, su vientre estaba al descubierto mientras que un brazier negro cubría sus senos ; parecía ser la más poderosa de los dos, su cara tenía una sonrisa muy sensual que ponía a cualquier hombre a su merced, al parecer se trataba de una mercenaria pues su bandana ninja no se encontraba y su vestimenta no era de ninguna aldea (les dejo una imagen en mi perfil].

-bien nuestro objetivo es naruto uzumaki- explico el jounin del sonido-

-"el chico zorro… que querrá orochimaru con él"-pensaba la mujer mientras preparaba sus katanas-

-al parecer su hermana lo vigila, ella es muy poderosa así que yo y karkuro la atacaremos mientras tú vas por el chico-

-eso sería muy arriesgado, ustedes saben por qué me contrato orochimaru, yo sola atraeré a naruto, no os preocupéis por lo que pase solo vigilen los alrededores-

-muy bien haz lo que quieras… el chico se encuentra en ichiraku´s ramen, ve hacia haya, y síguelo y después-con una sonrisa- haz lo tuyo- Los shinobis se quedaron asustados al sentir ese gran instinto asesino, no por nada orochimaru la había contratado.

Al cabo de una hora una joven y hermosa mujer caminaba por la alegre Konoha, cada hombre que la veía se quedaba encantado por su belleza, a ella no parecía importarle, solo buscaba a ese chico rubio que marcaba su misión, pasaba por diferentes restaurantes buscando en el que se encontraba el rubio, pero lo que ella no sabía es que el rubio estaba acompañado.

-VAMOOOOSS¡ NARUTO CASI LO LOGRAS SOLO UN POCO MAS- muchas personas estaban alrededor del rubio quien se estaba por acabar su 24º plato de ramen mientras que su hermana ya iba por el plato numero 30 e iba a abatir su propio record, mientras que su hermano estaba por desmayarse, era oficial nunca podría comer tanto como su hermana-

-ya no puedo más...-naruto término por caer al suelo y vomitar lo que había comido mientras que su hermana gano batiendo su propio record-

-jajajajaja, te falta mucho para que me superes, siempre seré la reina del ramen- hablo con una sonrisa que denotaba seguridad-

-creo que dejare de comer ramen por algún tiempo-

-vamos levántate tenemos que irnos-

-que tan pronto-dijo-pero si apenas son las 10, para que irnos si la fiesta está en su máximo nivel-

-mañana tengo una misión importante así que tengo que descansar- saliendo del local junto con su hermano- puede que tarde unas semanas, saldré del país-

Al escuchar eso naruto no pudo evitar sentirse triste, ella se había vuelto no hace poco de una misión y ya iría a otra, justo cuando se empezaban a llevar bien.

-siempre vas a misiones, no puedes solo decir que no-

-no es tan simple naruto, es mi deber como shinobi-

-pero tsunade-obachan puede dejarte quedar unos días, solo con decirle-

-le prometí a nuestro padre que me haría más fuerte, para proteger la aldea y sobre todo para protegerte a ti-

-pero puedes entrenar aquí, puedes entrenar para poder ser igual de fuerte que tu- naruto se negaba a dejar ir a su hermana, quería pasar tiempo con ella, ya que era su único familiar-

-naruto no quiero discutir más esto- mirándolo como si fuera a castigarlo

-pero yo-

-YA BASTA¡- grito furiosa-

Naruto se quedó mudo y solo corrió entre las calles dejando atrás a su hermana, esta empezó a perseguirlo, que había hecho era lo que se preguntaba, como podía gritarle así, pero no importaba debía encontrarlo, lo siguió hasta un callejón pero lo que vio fue a una mujer misteriosa, que se llevaba a su hermano quien yacía inconsciente en los brazos de la misteriosa chica.

-¡tú!, déjalo ir ahora¡- grito enfurecida la rubia mientras que la pelinegra sonreía y escapaba del lugar- maldición- naruko la intento seguir pero sin siquiera darse cuenta había caído en una trampa de sellos explosivos, los eludió fácilmente pero eso le dio más ventaja a la secuestradora, de una nube de humo aparecieron dos enormes shurikens que intentaban atravesarla, pero ella muy simplemente las paro con sus manos.

Los ninjas del sonido se quedaron sorprendidos, pues nunca habían visto que alguien pudiera parar sus shurikens, pero no era tiempo de pensar, haciendo sellos de manos hicieron el Raiton: Rairou no Jutsu (Técnica de la Prisión Eléctrica), y aprisionaron a la rubia, quien recibía una descarga eléctrica pero para sorpresa de ambos jounin, ella simplemente absorbió ese chacra eléctrico y lo devolvió con fuerza electrocutando a ambos jounins.

-imbéciles, creen que me ganara con eso-haciendo sellos de manos- Fuuton: Kazekega no Jutsu (Técnica de la Herida del Viento)-

Corto las extremidades de cada jounin, sus brazos y piernas ahora estaban desprendidas de su cuerpo, pero eso no era todo, la chica de cabellos dorados, se acercó a ellos, con una mirada asesina, su cara mostraba furia, pero sus ojos se veían fríos, como si el mismo demonio los observara.

-ahora me dirán en dónde está mi hermano o si no, les juro que les sacare los ojos y se los daré de comer junto con sus testículos- hablaba amenazante, su ira se sentía por toda la escena- no van a hablar…-

La rubia empezó a formar un chacra oscuro en su mano, parecía una esfera y empezó a comprimirla, hasta ser un pequeño punto negro, su ira la cegaba, estaba a punto de incrustarles esa técnica cuando una mando la detuvo en seco, era la mano de la hokage, quien venía acompañada de un grupo de anbus.

-ya basta naruko-dijo-ya es suficiente-

-ellos…ellos se llevaron a mi hermano-haciendo fuerza para soltarse del agarre de la hokage pero le era imposible-

-si los matas nunca sabrás a donde se llevaron a tu hermano, no vale la pena asesinarlos…no ahora-

Naruko paro su ataque, estaba llena de rabia, quería tomar esos cuerpos y torturarlos hasta que murieran pero necesitaba encontrar a su hermano, sin pensarlo tomo del cuello a uno de los jounins que casi se desmaya gracias a la pérdida de sangre.

-dímelo de una vez-apretando el cuello del jounin- a donde se llevaron a naruto-mirándolo con esos ojos fríos-

-t..Te…lo diré…oro…orochimaru…tiene una…base…al sur….en el país del arroz…pero tu hermano ya no volverá…jejejeje…..el morirá por orochimaru-sama- la rubia presiono tan fuerte el cuello del shinobi que casi se lo arranca de la cabeza.

Nadie nunca había visto así a la rubia, incluso sus compañeros le temían, ella solo se fue en dirección a su casa, se prepararía para ir en busca de naruto en cuanto antes.

-cerca de los límites del bosque de konoha-

-valla si es tan guapo este chico- la chica pelinegra miraba como su rehén, seguía inconsciente- "ese veneno sí que funciona"

El rubio empezó a abrir los ojos aún seguía adolorido por lo ocurrido, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien se encontraba a su lado se alarmo, intento librarse de sus ataduras pero le era imposible, estaba asustado, como demonios había llegado a esta situación, ahora lo recordaba, se maldecía por dentro, como pudo alejarse de su hermana, dejo de pensar cuando sintió como un brazo lo tomaba del cuello.

-valla, ya despertaste-exclamo la pelinegra- sí que soportaste el veneno verdad, bueno ahora probaremos con una dosis aun mayor, y esta vez- sacando una jeringa con una gran aguja- dormirás mucho.

Naruto empezaba a retorcerse, si había algo que odiaba eran las agujas, intento por todos sus medios escapar de ella pero le fue imposible, ahora ella estaba arriba de él y sintió como una gran aguja se insertaba en su brazo, era un dolor tan fuerte que las lágrimas no se hicieron de esperar, pensó que este sería su fin, solo quería que su hermana llegara para rescatarlo.


	5. secuestro parte 2

ahora no les saldre con ninguna excusa, la verdad es que, me ha dado mucha flojera continuar, pero no dejare el fic, la razon es que, termine ya todo y ahora estoy de vacasiones como la mayoria de ustedes, ademas el 23 fue mi cumple y me diverti mucho y se me olvido actualizar, espero y me perdonen, por cierto quisiera que compartieran este fic con sus amigos o recomiendenlo por favor, de ustedes depende que yo siga actualizando

Capítulo 4: secuestro parte 2

Una tarde nublada se alzaba sobre konoha, parecía que se acercaba un gran diluvio, las personas, cerraban sus casas, los puestos levantaban carpas, varios niños jugaban aun con el gran diluvio acercándose, en un pequeño departamento, una chica de cabellos dorados se encontraba lavando su hermoso cuerpo, el agua recorría cada parte de su ser, mientras que sus largos cabellos envolvían su cuerpo como una cubierta dorada, termino de bañarse y se enredó en su toalla, al salir pudo contemplar la foto de su pequeño hermano, al mirarla varias lagrimas escaparon de sus hermosos ojos azules, su cuerpo se derrumbó en la cama, no pudo aguantar más el dolor que sentía, perder a su hermano era algo que no dejaría que pasara, se levantó, seco sus lágrimas y empezó a cambiarse de ropa, tomo varios rollos, kunais y una katana.

Salió de su cuarto para dirigirse hacia la salida sur de la aldea, decidida camino directamente sin distraerse, su objetivo era rescatar a su hermano, salió a toda prisa mirando al horizonte, sabía que él estaría ahí y aria pagar a su secuestradora, apresuro el paso sin importarle nada, su cara detonaba furia pero a la vez desesperación, en sus adentros maldecía a orochimaru, se dijo a si misma que si encontraba a la maldita serpiente la desollaría.

Mientras la rubia seguía su camino, en la aldea de konoha se vivía algo de tensión pues varios ninjas de reconocimiento avistaron a varios batallones de ninjas de la nube que se dirigían hacia la aldea, rápidamente tsunade dio la alerta maxima y muchos civiles se fueron a los refugios, en pocas horas la gran aldea quedo desalojada y a lo lejos se avistaban a los batallones invasores, muchos ninjas se pusieron en posiciones defensivas creando trampas y barricadas, esta sería una batalla épica entre las dos aldeas más poderosas del mundo ninja.

En pocos minutos los invasores empezaron una lucha encarnizada, varios ninjas poderosos se encontraban en la lucha, sangre y viseras era lo que se denotaba en el campo de batalla, los ninjas de la hoja estaban impresionados por el gran poder de la nube, pero la situación empezó a cambiar pues de la nada aparecieron 3 grandes sapos aparecieron en el campo de batalla, y arriba de ellos un hombre de unos 50 años de cabello blanco y largo con dos líneas rojas que bajaban de sus ojos y una vestimenta un poco inusual (la que siempre usa). Al parecer era aliado de konoha pues empezó a luchar contra los ninjas de la nube, jiraiya era el nombre de este shinobi o más bien sannin, al parecer el ganador de esta batalla seria konoha gracias a la fuerza de sus ninjas y que el terreno estaba a su favor y así fue las tropas restantes de los ninjas de la nube se marchaban mientras que en el campo de batalla los cuerpos inertes de muchos ninjas que fueron masacrados o destrozados, la visión no era agradable pero no tenían tiempo para preocuparse por eso, tenían que recoger a sus heridos para llevarlos al hospital y a sus muertos darles un buen funeral.

De los 1200 ninjas de la nube que atacaron 400 murieron y 100 están siendo interrogados o son prisioneros, de los 600 ninjas de konoha que defendieron (ojo no son todos los ninjas), 200 murieron y 100 quedaron heridos. No fue una buena batalla para konoha pero al menos ganaron ahora se preparaban para la segunda oleada pero al parecer la retirada de la nube era definitiva por ahora.

Mientras que en el consejo de la aldea, los dirigentes de los clanes y miembros del consejo guardaban un minuto de silencio por los caídos. Al terminar el momento de luto se inició el debate sobre los eventos recientes, muchos estaban de acuerdo en contratacar, otros pensaban y decían que primero tendrían que hacer las estrategias pues no podían ir e invadir así nada más, muchos de los clanes apoyaban esta decisión, la hokage se mantenía en silencio solo le preocupaban naruko y naruto, un llamado de su asistente la saco de sus preocupaciones.

-tsunade-sama-

-¿qué pasa?, shizune-

-jiraiya-sama, está esperándola dice que es importante-

-"_que querrá ese sapo pervertido, estoy en una importante reunión", dile que ya voy-_

-hai, tsunade-sama-

-pido disculpas señores me tengo que ir- desapareciendo en un puff-

-OFICINA HOKAGE-

-se pude saber por qué me llamas en un momento-apareció tsunade en la sala donde el sabio de los sapos se encontraba concentrado en la vista desde la ventana-

-es sobre naruto y naruko-

-¿qué hay con ellos?-pregunto confusa la rubia-

-creo que su sello se está debilitando- eso tomo por sorpresa a la hokage, pareciese como si hoy fuera el día de los problemas, no podía creer lo que escuchaba-

-como que se está debilitando, pero eso es imposible¡-

-pues al parecer no- entregándole un pergamino con un sello idéntico al de naruko y otro igual al de naruto- como puedes ver, el sello de naruko se está fracturando, solo falta poco para que el sello se libere y después… no sé lo que pasara, pero supongo que será lo peor, así que será mejor que estés preparada-

-como cuanto tardara en romperse el sello- dijo preocupada-

-eso dependerá de cómo se encuentre naruko, un sentimiento de odio o dolor tan fuerte lo podría romper o inclusive cambiar por completo a la naruko que conocemos, su actitud cambiara, su personalidad, todo relacionado psicológicamente se verá afectado-

-MALDICION¡-destrozando el de un puñetazo el escritorio de madera solida-

-tranquila tsunade, las probabilidades de que pase eso serian de un 30%, no hay razón para alarmarse…aun-esto último lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara-

-Cercanías de la frontera del país del fuego con el país del te-

-Al parecer me haz alcanzado…uzumaki naruko-

La pelinegra miraba como la pelirrubia tenía unos ojos no azules como la primera vez sino que ahora eran rojos, un rojo que denotaba furia y sed de sangre, el ambiente se tornó tenso, ni un ruido se hacía presente en el gran valle que dividía los países, aun así la mercenaria no cedía, lucharía hasta el final por obtener su recompensa.

-devuélvemelo…..AHORAAAA¡-una gran honda de energía se esparció del lugar, arrasando con árboles, mientras que el suelo se agrietaba-

-demonios- fue lo que dijo la pelinegra mientras corría lejos de la rubia pero fue inútil esta apareció frente a ella y le dio una patada tan potente que pequeños hilos de sangre salieron de su boca, dejando caer al rubio al suelo, la pelinegra apenas y pudo levantarse pues su estómago le dolía -arghh¡-articulo la pelinegra mientras se reincorporaba completamente- maldita zorra- haciendo sellos de manos-"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu" (niebla)-

Una densa niebla rodeo una gran área, nada era visible, naruko se encontraba a ciegas y sin notarlo la pelinegra aparece detrás con su kunai listo para degollarla, ella solo se mueve y de un movimiento rápido esquiva el kunai y da otra patada a la pelinegra, quien empieza a escupir sangre algo no muy bueno para ella pues se empezaba a debilitar.

-eso es todo lo que tienes-decía la rubia mientras formaba una bola negra en la palma de su mano- ahora muere- naruko corrió a toda velocidad hacia la pelinegra quien solo pudo abrir los ojos al recibir el impacto de aquella esfera, en un momento la pelinegra empezaba a gritar de dolor, de su boca salían chorros de sangre, pareciese como si algo la estuviera triturando por dentro, al final la mercenaria cayó al suelo muerta.

La rubia solo tomo a su hermano, estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero…algo la inmovilizo, un gran poder tan oscuro que a penas y se podía aguantar el aliento, miro hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de la mercenaria que ahora ya no estaba, sin siquiera saberlo la pelinegra apareció detrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la cara y la envió hacia unos árboles que se destruyeron a su paso. La rubia se levantó difícilmente, de donde había sacado tanto poder era lo que se preguntaba pero lo que más la saco de shock fue que pudo soportar ese ataque.

-cof…cof quien demonios eres-

-mi nombre es Zaira "la llama de la oscuridad"-

-no puede ser…tu robaste los pergaminos del kazekage hace 3 años-

-valla veo que soy famosa por todo el mundo shinobi-

-te derrotare de una vez por todas-

Rápidamente naruko se puso en guardia y ataco a la morocha, una gran pelea de taijutsu se daba entre las dos mujeres, Zaira era veloz, pero naruko esquivaba los golpes fácilmente aunque empezaba a cansarse, la pelea estuvo reñida por varios minutos, ambas empezaban a aumentar su poder considerablemente.

-que es lo que quieres de mi hermano-

-solo te diré que me pagaran muy bien por el chico-

-maldita perra¡-

La rubia asesto un golpe fatal en el pecho de Zaira quien ahora estaba perdiendo el aire pero se reponía al instante.

-tus golpes no me harán daño, ni siquiera tus jutsus, orochimaru-sama, ha hecho buen trabajo con mi cuerpo-

-"_maldición tengo que llevarme a naruto de una vez"-_ pensó la rubia-

-me pregunto qué le hará orochimaru-sama al pequeño rubio-

La rubia miro directamente a Zaira, que era lo que decía, sabía que orochimaru la había contratado pero por qué naruto.

-de que hablas?¡-

-no te preocupes…yo cuidare de él, le enseñare cosas que tu su hermana no le harías- lamiendo los labios de una forma lasciva- me pregunto…será virgen-

Naruko empezaba a enfurecer, no lo sabía pero ella había despertado un interés en su hermano menor.

-valla esta celosa, no te preocupes, podrás observar desde el infierno como lo hago un hombre-

Las palabras de Zaira hacían enojar más a la rubia, pero aun no decía nada, solo un aura de maldad se formaba alrededor de ella.

-le arrebatare su pequeña inocencia y lo hare mio-

-cállate-susurro-

-hmm?, haz dicho algo, zorra-

-he dicho…..CALLATEEE¡-

-NANI¡-

Un fuerte alarido se escuchó por toda la zona y después una gran cantidad de chacra era expulsada, era un chacra rojo, que se expandía por la zona, Zaira se congelo pues nunca había visto tal cantidad de chacra y aquel instinto asesino.

La rubia era envuelta en algo rojizo mientras que 3 colas salían detrás de ella, sus ojos eran mas rojos y su pupila estaba rasgada como la de un felino, sus colmillos se parecían a los de un gato, su mirada congelaba el alma de cualquiera.

-será una pelea interesante, supongo-esta vez, zaira parecía algo nerviosa pero estaba decidida a cumplir con su misión o morir-

La pelea empezó, ambas chicas se movían a una rapidez inigualable sin duda esta seria una pelea única.


	6. secuestro parte 3

Espero les guste, es el primer Lemon que hago después de mucho tiempo..si no te gusta me lo haces saber…

-blablabla- diálogos

-"_jajajajaja" – pensamientos_

_-"__**maldito crio"- demonio hablando**_

Capítulo 5: Secuestro Parte 3 Final (Advertencia Lemon y gore)

Ambas mujeres se veían de frente, el ambiente había cambiado, todo era un silencio sepulcral, las dos estaban preparadas y en un solo movimiento, salieron la una contra la otra en un choque de puños tan feroz que creaba una onda expansiva, cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior, resonaban en el bosque, los pájaros volaban aterrados, las ardillas se escondían en lo más profundo de los árboles, sangre brotaba de las dos mujeres pero aun así seguían luchando por el rubio, el odio y la furia de ambas de hacía más grande…se separaron tomaron aire y volvieron al choque de puños pero esta vez cada uno cargado de chacra, la efectividad era evidente pero ambas perdían pues quedaban más cansadas y con menos chacra o eso era lo que parecía.

-¡SUITON: MIZU MAE GERI!-

Gritaron ambas mientras que sus piernas eran envueltas en agua y chacra…PUMMM¡ se escuchó en el bosque, se habían incrustado la pierna de la otra en sus costillas, ambas volaron hacia los arboles dejando troncos caídos en su camino.

Sus fuerzas parecían idénticas pero sus objetivos eran muy diferentes, la rubia controlada por el kyubi lanzo un gruñido aterrador, dejando helada a la morocha, nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. La lucha se prolongó bastante ahora una combinación de jutsus y kunais se veía entre las dos ninjas, zaira parecía cansada y pus había agotado casi todo su chacra, su brazo izquierdo estaba malherido y apenas y se podía mantener en pie mientras que la rubia seguía de pie, sus heridas se curaban y su chacra no parecía disminuir, "_que clase de monstruo es ella"_ pensó la morocha.

Mientras que con la rubia, esta nunca había sentido tanto poder, era fascinante, algo que jamás había presenciado o sentido, tenía mucha sed de sangre, no solo eso, su mente había sido corrompida por la maldad del kyubi, lujuria, muerte y avaricia eran sus pensamientos, era oficial, tsunade tenía razón, ella había perdido la cabeza, o al menos no en todo el sentido de la palabra, sus pensamientos y sentimientos habían sido corrompidos. Sus pensamientos más oscuros se veían reflejados en su mente, la lujuria era lo que ella más experimentaba, se excitaba con la sangre, el ver viseras, miembros y los órganos salir del cuerpo le provocaban una sensación orgásmica y excitante, por un momento fijo su vista hacia donde yacía su hermano, parecía que ya había despertado pues sus ojos estaban abiertos, ella sintió una gran excitación recorrerle el cuerpo al ver a su pequeño hermano, la lujuria empezaba a dominarla, un pequeño rubor se denoto en sus mejillas, su piel se erizaba, ella estaba húmeda y caliente, el simple hecho de ver a la mirada de su hermano la mojaba aún más, empezó a tocarse discretamente mientras zaira veía la escena con algo de repulsión y miedo, debía de aprovechar la distracción y escapar pero eso no le sería posible pues, su brazo estaba destrozado y sus piernas pedían descanso, entonces sintió como la rubia la volvió a mirar, esta vez sus ojos parecían los del mismo demonio. Rápidamente empezó a correr aun cuando sus pies fallaban, sus fuerzas se habían acabado, este sería su fin, sin duda no podría escapar, la rubia la acorralo no tenían salida, callo de rodillas implorando piedad, nunca se había rebajado de esta manera pero la situación le pareció la adecuada, "por favor, no me mates" , eran los lamentos de la morocha quien al ver que la rubia no iba a parar cerro los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia de la rubia quien había preparado un rasengan y estaba a punto de asestarlo en el estómago de zaira cuando, la rubia escucho un grito desesperado diciendo "PARA¡", después de eso unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda y detuvieron el ataque por completo, era naruto quien estaba abrazando a su hermana llorando en su espalda. Naruko dejo de emitir esa aura asesina y el chacra rojo desapareció, la rubia se quedó callada mientras que zaira aprovecho y escapo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a naruto, lo que ahora le llamaba la atención era la situación de su hermana que de un movimiento rápido la rubia quedo frente a su hermano menor, ella se fue acercando al rostro de naruto, este sentía la respiración de su hermana, la veía a los ojos, que habían tomado su tono azul, naruko lo abrazo y lo aprisiono en sus brazos, naruto se quedó quieto mientras su hermana acercaba sus labios lentamente, hasta el punto de estar a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, y chico simplemente cerro los ojos mientras que su hermana le daba un cálido y lujurioso beso, naruto no sabía lo que pasaba con su hermana, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras sentía como su hermana lo acostaba en el pasto del bosque (que por cierto estaba algo destrozado por la pelea) y aumentaba la pasión del beso, naruto empezaba a corresponderlo y a disfrutarlo, ella fue bajando su brazo hacia la entrepierna del rubio pero este recobro la razón y se alejó de ella quien se excito más por la acción del rubio pero sin saberlo cayó al suelo por el exceso de energía que había usado en la batalla.

Naruto tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, tomo a su hermana en sus brazos y la llevo devuelta a la aldea, sería un viaje largo pero ahora él tendría que salvar a su salvadora.

-Konohagakure no sato un día después-

En la entrada de la aldea tsunade y jiraiya esperaban los dos rubios pero lo que vieron no era lo que esperaban, naruto cargaba a su hermana, parecía cansado pero seguía caminando, al llegar a la entrada tsunade corrió a auxiliarlo, parecía estar cansado, pero lo que realmente le importaba era su hermana, la bajo con cuidado para que tsunade la examinara, al parecer tsunade se quedó impactada y solo bajo su cabeza en señal de afirmación, jiraiya lo entendió de inmediato, se posó al lado de tsunade quien terminaba de revisar a naruko, la cargo entre sus brazos.

-a donde la llevas ero-sennin-decía cansado el rubio-

-tranquilo naruto, solo le hará unos exámenes-dijo tsunade- por el momento necesitas descansar, mañana te llamaremos para que hagas el reporte de lo que sucedió-

-hay algún problema con mi hermana-

Tsunade no supo que responder, se quedó callada y le dijo que fuera a casa y descansara, dejando al rubio muy confundido. Una escolta anbu ayudo a naruto a llegar a su apartamento, se fueron y dejaron al rubio solo en su apartamento, rápidamente entro a su baño, abrió la llave del agua fría, se quitó la ropa harapienta que llevaba y se metió en la ducha, dejando que las gotas de agua lo relajaran, se quedó ahí un buen tiempo, trataba de ordenar su mente, pero aún seguía con el "¿Por qué?" su hermana había hecho eso, el solo pensarlo le provocaba un sentimiento de confusión, acaso él lo había disfrutado?, bueno no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, cerro la llave, tomo una toalla se secó, salió del baño, se cambió con su típica pijama de rayas y se acostó, ni siquiera tenía hambre, los sucesos ocurridos ayer lo tenían aun tan confundido que no podía procesar aun la información y acciones requeridas por su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de konoha, en una cama se encontraba naruko quien parecía estar aún dormida, jiraiya y tsunade se acercan, la examinan, toman un sello y lo ponen en su vientre descubierto, este empieza a quemarse, un chacra rojo lo estaba incinerando, tsunade y jiraiya estaban en lo correcto, al parecer el sello se había roto mucho…sin darse cuanta naruko abrió los ojos pero ya no eran más esos ojos azules, sino que ahora eran unos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, tsunade y jiraiya al ver esto se alarmaron y se pusieron en guardia.

-Tsunade-obachan, Jiraya-sensei, que pasa por que están así-hablo la uzumaki mientras se sentaba en su camilla, al parecer si era naruko, esto calmo un poco a los dos sannin.-

-naruko, escúchame bien, solo queremos hacerte un par de preguntas-hablo el sabio de los sapos-

-preguntas… ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-empezó a alarmarse-

-tranquila, no ocurre nada es un simple procedimiento-

-¿dinos que pasó cuando fuiste en busca de naruto?-

-no lo recuerdo-hizo un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente pero lo que recordó fue ver a un naruto muerto de miedo y después vio como ella lo besaba y acariciaba en sus partes íntimas, la chica tuvo un pequeño sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido por el peliblanco- solo recuerdo que la secuestradora escapo, su nombre era zaira la ladrona de los pergaminos del mizukage-

-valla, pensé que ella había muerto-dijo tsunade-

-avisare al mizukage, bueno si eso es todo lo que recuerdas muy bien, descansa por ahora, mañana podrás volver a casa, trata de serenar tu mente y relajarte-

-hai-exclamo ahogadamente la chica, mientras veía como esos dos se iban-"_no puedo creer que bese a naruto..."_

_-__**"pues más vale que lo creas chica, kukuku, parece que te quieres echar a tu propio hermano"**_

_-"maldito zorro, hacía tiempo que no hablaba contigo, creí haberte sellado en mi mente"-pensó ruborizada la chica-_

_-__**"si lo hiciste, pero ahora que rompiste el sello de tu padre, puedo hablar contigo y darte de mí poder"-**_

_-"que has dicho, eso es mentira, tú ya hubieras salido si eso hubiera pasado"-_

_-__**"créeme que lo intente pero, estoy incompleto, tu maldito hermano tiene mi otra parte así que eso hace imposible mi escape"-gruño el zorro-"pero dejando eso de lado, sí que eres una pervertida"**_

Naruko se sonrojo al extremo cosa que a ella nunca le había pasado, entonces el zorro le empezó a mandar imágenes de ella y naruto haciéndolo salvajemente, naruko empezó a excitarse cosa que al zorro le causo mucha risa, ella le lanzo una mirada furiosa y este rio aún más, las imágenes dejaron de aparecer, y ella simplemente volvió al mundo real, no quería pensar nada solo quería dormir, estaba cansada miro por la ventana que tenía la habitación, la luna estaba hermosa y simplemente callo rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras que en el despacho de tsunade, el peliblanco estudiaba unos pergaminos mientras que la rubia tomaba su típico sake, ni se imaginaba como estaban las cosas ahora que el sello estaba roto pero sabía que el zorro no podría salir, pero aun así tenía algo de temor, pues ella podría perder el control y dañar la aldea, pero tampoco podía desterrarla, naruto se opondría y tal vez él también podría romper el sello, mejor no arriesgarse, decidió cambiar a naruto de equipo, esta vez lo asignaría con su hermana, junto con itachi y sai, ella sabía que naruto tendría que ir a misiones peligrosas pero, él era un gran ninja, tiene el nivel de un chunin además de que tendrá a 3 de los mejores ninjas de konoha a su lado. Tsunade se preguntaba si hacia lo correcto, naruto podría calmar a su hermana pero que pasaría si no lo logra, él podría morir…considerando que itachi y sai están ahí dejo de preocuparse, termino los papeles y se los entregó a su asistente shizune, salió de su oficina y se fue a dormir, mientras jiraiya se iba por la ventana.

-Guarida de orochimaru-

-conque lo dejaste escapar…sabes tenia mejores expectativas de ti zaira-al frente de orochimaru estaba zaira amordazada en una camilla mientras kabuto se ponía guantes para operar y orochimaru veía sonriente la escena-

-HMMMMM¡HMMMM¡-gemía de dolor zaira-

Kabuto se acercó a ella, le retiro la manta y acerco un bisturí, empezó a abrir su vientre, sangre brotaba de la incisión mientras que zaira lloraba del dolor, nunca pensó que orochimaru le haría eso, sintió como kabuto abría la incisión e inserto su mano, zaira se retorció mientras que orochimaru reía y kabuto sonreía "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡" gritaba zaira, mientras orochimaru le quitaba la mordaza para escuchar sus gritos.

-o…o…orochimaru….sama…po…por favor….no lo haga…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡-

La pelinegra lloraba por su vida, kabuto metió aún más su brazo y empezó a sentir los riñones y sin ningún remordimiento lo arranco del cuerpo de zaira mientras esta se retorcía del dolor, sangre y vomito se mesclaban y salía de su boca un líquido rojizo. Kabuto siguió con el riñón que también lo saco con una brutalidad increíble, empezó a sacar cada órgano vital de la chica hasta dejar solo los pulmones y el corazón.

Bajo hasta su vagina, y arriba de esta hizo otra pequeña incisión, lentamente inserto sus manos, hasta encontrar su sistema reproductor y lo arranco igual de brutal, pero esta vez al tomarlo, lo guardo en un frasco transparente y se lo mostro a zaira quien aterrorizada dio un grito ahogado pues estaba a punto de perder la conciencia y finalmente kabuto arranco los pulmones de la joven y por último el corazón que ya se había detenido…la escena era horrible los órganos tirados en el suelo, rio de sangre los cubrían y manchas de sangre en la pared adornaban la escena más horrible y terrorífica que se haya visto, parecía una película snuff.

Orochimaru abrió la puerta y muchas serpientes entraron y empezaron a devorar los órganos y el cuerpo mientras que muchos subordinados del hombre serpiente entraban y veían de lo que era capaz el monstruo de orochimaru…

-al día siguiente 1:30 pm torre principal de konoha-

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla mientras explicaba lo que había pasado días anteriores claro que omitió ciertos detalles como el beso y como su hermana estaba a punto de destrozar a su secuestradora, naruko se encontraba en un sillón un poco atrás del rubio, escuchaba con atención todo lo que el rubio decía y entonces se le vinieron imágenes a la mente y las palabras que había dicho la morocha.

-y eso fue todo, tsunade-sama…-

Hubo un silencio en la oficina, tsunade cerro sus ojos meditando la situación y entonces hablo.

-muy bien, tengo una noticia para los dos…-ganándose la mirada de los rubios- naruto ahora formaras parte del escuadrón de tu hermana-

-...-naruto aún no se creía lo que había escuchado-…etto…yo en el equipo de mi hermana…tsunade-obachan no cree que se pasó de copitas-

Lo único que vio el rubio fue el puño de tsunade en su cara y después vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos y se estrelló contra la pared mientras que la mujer de pechos grandes tenía una gran vena en su resaltada en su cabeza seña de su enojo.

-te he dicho que no me digas vieja¡-tsunade se calmó y se sentó en su silla- bien ahora que ha quedado todo claro…-viendo a naruko quien solo asentía- bien pueden retirarse-

-Hai¡, tsunade-sama- y ambos rubios salieron de la oficina, bajaron las escaleras y salieron por la puerta principal.

El camino fue muy silencioso, no lo sabían pero ambos estaban pensando en ese beso, en el camino naruto evitaba cualquier contacto visual con su hermana, seguían caminando aun sin cruzar palabra y mucho menos la vista, de repente a amos les gruño el estómago y se avergonzaron pues mucha gente lo había escuchado, fueron al restaurante ichiraku's donde ayame y el "viejo", los vieron con cara de "dame comida o te mato", les sirvieron un plato de ramen pero había algo extraño, los hermanos no estaban comiendo como la hacían antes, parecían algo confundidos, solo comieron 3 porciones y salieron aun sin cruzar palabra alguna, al llegar al departamento, naruto abrió la puerto y dejo pasar a su hermana. Cerro la puerta y se quedó estático, o sabía que decir, mientras que su hermana estaba en la misma situación.

-bueno-naruto rompió el silencio- saldré un rato a caminar-

-espera…por que no mejor…te quedas- trataba de convencer a su hermano-

-volveré pronto- abrió la puerta y salió-

Bajo las escaleras y salió a la calle, sin rumbo, pensando en muchas cosas, aún era temprano, eran como las 3:00 pm, en el camino pensaba sobre lo ocurrido, muchas dudas se planteaban en su cabeza, pero la imagen de su hermana se hacía presente, él estaba empezando a amarla, la deseaba, pero él sabía que eso no estaba bien, se sentó debajo de un árbol, donde se puso a meditar, miraba las parejas felices pasar, los niños jugar, miraba las nubes mientras que el viento fresco movía su cabello rubio, se imaginaba junto con su hermana tomados de la mano dándose un beso, claro él podía decidir qué hacer con su vida, pero qué pensarían los demás de él y su hermana… ella seria tachada de pervertida y sucia, naruto no estaba dispuesto a darle ese futuro a su hermana.

Se levantó, al parecer se había quedado dormido buen tiempo pues el sol se empezaba a ocultar, vio como las luces de konoha iluminaban la calles, volvió por el mismo camino, al pasar miro como muchas parejas enamoradas bailaba, se besaban y reían juntos, se preguntaba si podría disfrutar de esa hermosa sensación. Subió las escaleras del edificio y llego a la puerta de su apartamento, la abrió con mucho cuidado, al entrar noto que todas las luces estaban apagadas, tal vez su hermana se había ido a comprar algo, o salió, bueno solo quería tomar un baño y dormir.

Al entrar al baño, abrió la ducha, y el agua helada empezó a bañar su cuerpo, sin notarlo, alguien entro al baño también, era su hermana, quien se había escabullido y gracias a sus dotes de anbu no fue detectada por el rubio, se desprendió de su ropa dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo, sus pechos estaban bien desarrollados, su vientre plano digno de una modelo, sus medidas eran 90-60-90, la medida perfecta para ella, se quitó las ligas de sus coletas dejando caer libremente su cabello, se bajó sus bragas dejando ver su intimidad, era toda una belleza, entro a la ducha, se acercó al cuerpo de naruto y lo abrazo por detrás.

El rubio sintió el agarre de su hermana, sintió como sus pechos se apretaban con su espalda, sin saber que hacer solo se quedó estático, impresionado y excitado, hay que admitirlo, el era hombre y estaba excitado, sintió como su hermana pasaba su lengua por su cuello, era una sensación que lo electrizaba.

Naruto volteo y su hermana lo aprisiono contra la pared de la ducha y le dio un hermoso beso, que pronto fue correspondido por el rubio, ahora estaban excitados, la rubia sintió como el miembro de su hermano estaba creciendo, miro con una sonrisa pícara a su hermano que estaba algo avergonzado.

-naruto, eres un niño malo-acariciando con su mano el pene erecto del rubio- parece que vienes bien armado, quien diría que tu hermana te haría sentir así-

Naruko empezó a acariciar el pene de su hermano, lentamente lo tocaba, mientras naruto daba gemidos de placer, y no se quedaba atrás, besaba a su hermana mientras acariciaba sus pezones, ella soltaba gemidos mientras naruto la estimulaba, aunque también le parecía tierno ver a su hermano tan confundido, al parecer esta era su primera vez, naruto bajo por el cuello de su hermana y contemplo los hermosos pechos suaves y firmes de su hermana, este miro a su hermana quien solo asintió y empezó a chupar y lamer sus senos, su hermana estaba tan excitada que empezó a masturbar a naruto aún más fuerte, el rubio dejo lo que hacía y empezó a disfrutar de las "caricias" que le hacia su hermana.

La rubia estaba impresionada, naruto a esa edad tenía un pene de buen tamaño, eran más o menos 18 cm, estaba impresionada por como seria cuando el fuera mayor, no aguanto más y se agacho para poder chupar el miembro de su hermano, lo metía y sacaba de su boca mientras naruto experimentaba un placer inigualable, naruto finalmente apretó sus puños y sin previo aviso se vino en la boca de su hermana.

La rubia escupió un poco pues era mucho lo que su "hermanito" le había dado, sonrió maliciosamente al ver a naruto tan avergonzado.

-parece que eres muy pervertido-besando a su hermano en el cuello- sabes ya me canse de estar aquí…por que no mejor vamos al cuarto-

Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, sin secarse se acostaron y naruko rápidamente tomo el control, al rubio le agradaba eso, entonces su hermana lo empezó a besar, ahora todos los remordimientos se habían ido, ambos estaban completamente ahogado en lujuria, la rubia hizo acomodo a su hermano para hacer un 69 y ver quien se venía primero, naruto vio la intimidad de su hermana, acerco su cabeza y empezó a oler ese aroma embriagante y lamio con delicadeza, entonces su hermana empezó a estremecerse de placer, daba gemidos mientras entre palabras cortadas halagaba a su hermano por ser tan hábil, ella empezó a sentir como su hermano, metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, entonces se sintió tan excitada y se estremeció que dejo que su hermano hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, la excitación la estaba llevando al borde de la locura, naruto jugaba con su coño y ella lo disfrutaba mucho, naruto ahora había aumenta a 3 dedos y empezaba a aumentar su velocidad con ellos, el coño de su hermana era muy húmedo y suave, naruko empezó a sentir como su coño se calentaba y algo corría por dentro entonces sin previo aviso se corrió en la cara de su hermano.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH¡- gimió de placer naruko mientras que su hermano no paraba de acariciarla y aumentaba la intensidad del orgasmo, naruto seguía acariciando, la volvía loca, estaba tan excitada que sentía que su corazón iba a parar entonces se retiró de naruto y tuvo un orgasmo feroz, el líquido espeso empezó a caer de la cama hasta el suelo.

Naruto vio a su hermana en ese estado, estaba respirando agitadamente mientras se aferraba a la cama, entonces por instinto la tomo de la cintura y acerco su miembro al coño de su hermana, naruto sin aviso empezó a penetrar a su hermana quien ahora estaba tan excitada y descontrolada que gemía al sentir el miembro de su hermano dentro de ella, adelante y atrás eran los movimientos de naruto mientras su hermana gemía y gritaba de placer, ella se aferró más a la cama cuando sintió como naruto aumentaba la velocidad, más y más rápido eran los movimientos de su hermano, ahora su hermano era el que tenía el control, ella empezaba a sentir el cielo, el placer era incomprensible, sus ojos estaban en blanco cuando sintió como su 3er orgasmo se acercaba.

-onechan me voy a correr- dijo el rubio quien no se pudo controlar y se corrió dentro de su hermana y esta al mismo tiempo tuvo un orgasmo feroz, el líquido espeso no dejaba de salir haciendo que ella nadara en un mar de placer junto con naruto.

Ambos se habían corrido juntos y estaban tendidos en la cama, muy cansados, sus cuerpos estaban calientes y sudorosos mientras que naruko acariciaba a su hermano quien se estaba quedando dormido, ella había experimentado algo como el séptimo cielo, apenas y tenía recuerdo de lo sucedido y cada vez que lo recordaba empezaba a excitarse, sin duda su hermano era bueno para el sexo. Sin más le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y durmió junto a él, estaba excitada pero el cansancio le había ganado, tomo la sabana con la que ella dormía y la compartió con su pequeño hermano, como si fueran una pareja de recién casados.

Espero les haya gustado… gracias por leer…esperen el próximo cap…espero poder hacerlo pronto, por cierto si pudieran compartir este fic se los agradecería mucho y así me darían más ganas de continuarlo pronto


	7. avisooooooooooooooooooooo IMPORTANTE

AMIGOS NO PODRE HACER LA CONTINUACION PUES ME VOY DE VACACIONES ESPERO Y LO COMPRENDAN Y ESPEREN UN POCO,

POR FAVOR SOLO LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA YA QUE QUISIERA PASAR ESTAS VACACIONES CON MI FAMILIA XD...

SIN MAS FELICES VACACIONES


End file.
